


No Pickles, Please!

by Yalin



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Adorable Ishimaru Kiyotaka, Fluff, M/M, Memes, also this meme is dead but whatever i do not care!!, and mondo is the one hiding behind him, i thought about this last night and i just had to write it, kiyotaka is v much the guy who tells the cashier abt the pickles, like cmon he's very blunt it fits him, mondo is very grateful for his boyfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:02:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28054341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yalin/pseuds/Yalin
Summary: When Mondo didn't get the food he ordered, Kiyotaka just had to bring it up.
Relationships: Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Oowada Mondo
Comments: 11
Kudos: 90





	No Pickles, Please!

"Ah, shit." Mondo groaned. _Did they seriously add pickles to his burger? He specifically told the cashier at the front not to._

"Is there something wrong, Mondo?" Kiyotaka asked. "Are you not hungry anymore?"

"Course I'm hungry, they just fucked up my order."

"I'm so sorry to hear that Mondo!" Kiyotaka jumped out of his seat. "You should tell the employees here about it. I'm sure they won't mind redoing your order."

Mondo shook his head. For him, it was embarrassing to ask such a question. A lot of fast-food workers already go through so much shit from customers, and he didn't want to be anymore of a pain for them. He knew this was true after all the horror stories Chihiro told him about his part-time job. The stories made him angry of course, Chihiro didn't deserve to be treated like that! But it also gave him a sense of respect to the workers.

"C'mon kyoudai!" Kiyotaka pleaded. "They won't be mad at you or anything."

"Nah... Jus' forget about it, alright?"

"Mondo..." Unfortunately for Mondo, Kiyotaka couldn't. He spent his hard-earned money on both of them to eat together! It would be preposterous to let it go to waste.

After a few minutes of awkward silence, filled with Mondo refusing to touch his burger and Kiyotaka slowly eating, the raven decided to get out of his seat.

"You going to the bathroom or something?" Mondo said, watching as the boy stretched both his arms out. The gang leader thought it was cute when the other boy stretched, he always loved watching the way Kiyotaka's face crinkled when he was yawning.

"No, I am not kyoudai!" Kiyotaka beamed.

"Then what are ya doing? Just stretching?"

It was then that Mondo knew he fucked up telling Kiyotaka about this.

"Nope! I'm going to ask for them to redo your order, I just can't stand watching you not touch your burger."

Mondo frowned. He knew that Kiyotaka wanted the best for him, but this was just unnecessary.

"Seriously kyoudai, you don't have to do this."

"Sorry Mondo, but when I have something up in my mind I have to do in no matter what!" Kiyotaka smiled. _That was definitely true, Mondo thought. Kiyotaka wasn't a quitter._

"...Alright." Mondo admitted defeat. "But I'm going up there with ya, you hear me?"

"Yes!"

Holding hands, the two walked away from their table and headed straight to the front of the restaurant. Once they got there, they saw one of the cashiers were opened with nobody in line. So, they headed over there.

"Excuse me sir!" Kiyotaka said cheerfully.

"Hello!" The cashier replied, giving Kiyotaka their best signature smile.

"My boyfriend and I already ordered but sadly you got one of the orders wrong. My boyfriend asked for no pickles on his cheeseburger. Is it possible that you guys could redo his order?" The boyfriend part made Mondo furiously blush, causing the taller man to hide behind the other.

"Of course! I'll be right back with it." The cashier replied, scribbling the order on their notepad and walking into the other room to give it to one of the chefs there.

"See Mondo! Now that wasn't so hard, was it?" Kiyotaka gave him a little nudge on the shoulder.

"T-Thanks..." Mondo looked down so Kiyotaka couldn't see the blush that adorned his face.

Before they knew it, the cashier came back with Mondo's order.

"Thank you for ordering at our restaurant!" The cashier bowed. "We hope to see you again."

"I'm quite thankful too!" Kiyotaka replied. "Alright Mondo, let's head back so you can finally eat your burger."

Man, was Mondo grateful that Kiyotaka was his boyfriend.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading this drabble! i had this in my head last night and i just had to write it down.


End file.
